Red (Color)
The color Red is the first color of the Rainbow. It is a warm color, as well as one of the primary ones. Bulls don't like the color Red. It is the darkest warm color. Note:The Following text is from Wikipedia The wavelength of red light is approximately 620–740 nm on the electromagnetic spectrum. Red is the color of blood, and because of this it has historically been associated with sacrifice, danger and courage. Modern surveys in the United States and Europe show red is the color most commonly associated with heat, fire, beauty, activity, passion, sexuality, anger, love, and joy. In China and many other Asian cultures, it is the color of happiness. Red was the first color, after black and white, to have a name, and was the first color known to have been used in prehistoric art and decoration.6 Since the French Revolution, the red flag has been the symbolic color of revolution, and in the later 19th and 20th century, the symbolic color of socialism and communism.6 Bulls will try ram into it Mixes Red + Blue = Purple Red + Yellow = Orange Red + White = Pink Myths Note:The Following text is from Wikipedia Myths and legends It is a common belief in the United States that red cars are stopped for speeding more often than other color cars. However, there is no statistical evidence that this is true. Many police departments have denied it, saying their officers stop drivers for their behavior, not the color of their cars. The one survey that was made on this subject in 1990 by a St. Petersburg, Florida newspaper showed that the number of speeding tickets given to drivers of red cars was about the same as the proportion of red cars on the road in the community. Science Note:The Following Text comes from wikipedia Seeing red Bulls, like dogs and many other animals, have dichromacy, which means they cannot distinguish the color red. They charge the matador's cape because of its motion, not its color. The human eye sees red when it looks at light with a wavelength between 620 and 740 nanometers. Light just past this range is called infrared, or below red, and cannot be seen by human eyes, although it can be sensed as heat. Primates can distinguish the full range of the colors of the spectrum visible to humans, but many kinds of mammals, such as dogs and cattle, have dichromacy, which means they can see blues and yellows, but cannot distinguish red and green (both are seen as gray). Bulls, for instance, cannot see the red color of the cape of a bullfighter, but they are agitated by its movement. (See color vision). One theory for why primates developed sensitivity to red is that it allowed ripe fruit to be distinguished from unripe fruit and inedible vegetation. This may have driven further adaptations by species taking advantage of this new ability, such as the emergence of red faces. Red light is used to help adapt night vision in low-light or night time, as the rod cells in the human eye are not sensitive to red. Red illumination was (and sometimes still is) used as a safelight while working in a darkroom as it does not expose most photographic paper and some films.65 Today modern darkrooms usually use an amber safelight. In color theory and on a computer screen On the color wheel long used by painters, and in traditional color theory, red is one of the three primary colors, along with blue and yellow. Painters in the Renaissance mixed red and blue to make violet: Cennino Cennini, in his 15th century manual on painting, wrote, "If you wish to make a pretty violet color, take fine lac (Red lake) and ultramarine blue, in equal parts." he noted that it could also be made by mixing blue indigo and red hematite. In modern color theory, also known as the RGB color model, red, green and blue are additive primary colors. Red, green and blue light combined together makes white light, and these three colors, combined in different mixtures, can produce nearly any other color. This is the principle that is used to make all of the colors on your computer screen and your television. For example, purple on a computer screen is made by a similar formula to used by Cennino Cennini in the Renaissance to make violet, but using additive colors and light instead of pigment: it is created by combining red and blue light at equal intensity on a black screen. Violet is made on a computer screen in a similar way, but with a greater amount of blue light and less red light. So that the maximum number of colors can be accurately reproduced on your computer screen, each color has been given a code number, or sRGB, which tells your computer the intensity of the red, green and blue components of that color. The intensity of each component is measured on a scale of zero to 255, which means the complete list includes 16,777,216 distinct colors and shades. The sRGB number of pure red, for example, is 255, 00, 00, which means the red component is at its maximum intensity, and there is no green or blue. The sRGB number for crimson is 220, 20, 60, which means that the red is slightly less intense and therefore darker, there is some green, which leans it toward orange; and there is a larger amount of blue,which makes it slightly blue-violet. Category:Colors Category:Warm Colors